In crash repairs of cars for straightening of their bodies and other parts various straightening apparatus are used. In these apparatus, there are straightening tables or similar, and fastening devices in them, with which a car is attached on a straightening table as well as pulling devices, with which constructions of a car are straightened by pulling.
Constructions of a car are made of materials, such as special steels, with the use of which a firm and strong construction is achieved. The fact that these materials need strong straightening forces must be taken into account while repairing and straightening cars. As the materials used today are stronger by their characteristics than earlier materials, stronger forces are needed in straightening work now. Strong straightening forces influence the point to be straightened during straightening work and one must look after that these straightening forces are directed or may influence only the damaged area and do not have changing influence on undamaged areas. In case this is not taken into account, undesired changes may be caused to other, undamaged areas of a car while straightening a damaged area. In addition, it must be looked after that the forces needed for straightening are not directed to attaching parts of a car body and they do not damage them. In present devices these facts are not usually taken into account.
The object of the invention is to provide a straightening bench with the use of which it is possible to take into account the earlier mentioned disadvantages. Especially, the object of the invention is to provide a straightening bench with the use of which it is possible, with the same device, to carry out a traditional straightening pull, separate pushing movement and combined pull/push straightening movement. In addition, the object of the invention is to provide a straightening bench, which is easy to use.